User talk:Asari Princess
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Harbinger page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 13:39, 7 October 2012 Sorry, wasn't sure whether to reply here or on your talk page. Just to say thanks for the warm welcome and that I hope I didn't do anything wrong in my first talk page edit. I will take a look at the guides you offered and let you know if I have any queries. Thanks again! :) -- Asari Princess (talk) 13:52, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :That is the auto-hello message which is given to all to users and unregistered users when they make their first edit to a wiki.Typhoonstorm95 (talk) 14:11, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::And like that the magic is gone. Bluegear93 (talk) 14:20, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I know right. I'm a fun killer.Typhoonstorm95 (talk) 14:21, October 7, 2012 (UTC) lol wow now I feel dumb. At least now I'm talking to some actual people... Or am I? =/ -- Asari Princess (talk) 14:37, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :I'm very real :) Bluegear93 (talk) 15:01, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :It's alright and don't worry about it. You're not alone, there's been a line of people before you who have done the same thing, including me. To answer your question, yep you're talking to actual people now.Typhoonstorm95 (talk) 15:03, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes, as EDI would say "that was a joke." So how were you two alerted to this talk page? :I skim through the recent wiki activity.Typhoonstorm95 (talk) 15:06, October 7, 2012 (UTC) oh okay, did you look at the Harbinger talk also? :Yeah I did. That was... disappointing. I would have liked to see Harbinger in MP.Typhoonstorm95 (talk) 15:44, October 7, 2012 (UTC) As would I, or in ME3 at all other than the beam rush.. I'm quite confident he will be appearing in the Omega dlc though. Do you know where the Catalyst said that he controls the Reapers through Harbinger? Lancer said it was in the extended cut but I don't remember any such phrase. -- Asari Princess (talk) 15:59, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry I do not remember where it comes up, but I'm inclined to believe Lancer is right on this one. I only recall somewhere ingame it says that.Typhoonstorm95 (talk) 19:49, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Article Talk Pages When creating a talk page for an article, please make sure that you use the button labeled "Talk" located next to the article's title to navigate to that article's talk page in order to create it correctly. The talk page you recently created, "Talk:Codex/The Reaper War Timeline", did not have a corresponding article and was deleted. In response to your post, Codex entry articles always list their respective entries in the order they appear in the games. The Reaper War Codex entries may be slightly out of order chronologically, but this is the order the games present them in. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:53, December 25, 2012 (UTC)